Sin final feliz
by veintisiete
Summary: Él era el príncipe, y ella, la princesa. Éste es su baile de salón, vals de tristeza. Sam/Leah


Disclaimer: Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. La trama y todo lo que no reconozcas de la saga, son míos. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

Summary: Él era el príncipe, y ella, la princesa. Éste es su baile de salón, vals de tristeza.

Sin final feliz

_1. Arroyo_

Leah se estiró con pereza, dirigiéndoles una mirada lánguida a los demás. Seth le dio una patada a la pelota y Jared hizo el signo de la victoria cuando remató de cabeza, marcando gol.

–¡Soy el puto amo! –gritó, subiéndose la camiseta. Paul olvidó las reglas del juego y volvió a patear el balón, haciendo que Jared dejase de reírse para llevarse las manos al estómago.

–¡Eso es falta! –exclamó Seth, indignado.

–¡Cállate o te enseñaré lo que es una falta de verdad! –le amenazó Paul, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. –Me cago en todo, si Jacob no fuera una puta nenaza podríamos haber…

–Paul. Una palabrota más y te mando a tu casa de una patada en el culo. –le advirtió Leah, señalando a un Seth de diez años con la cabeza.

–Tu hermano no es una niña, no tienes que estar intentando protegerle todo el tiempo, Lee-lee. –se burló el aludido, secándose el sudor de la frente con la camiseta.

Leah respondió a su provocación levantándose para luego echar a caminar hacia él, decidida. Estaba harta de Paul. Harta y harta. El muy idiota sólo sabía meterse con los demás y provocar a todo el mundo para armar peleas, pero no iba a consentir que Seth tomase ejemplo de él. Claro que no.

–¿Quieres que te dé una buena tunda o prefieres pillar turno? –le soltó, cruzándose de brazos.

–Oye, Leah, conmigo no tienes que ir de machota, ¿vale? Te he visto desnuda muchas veces como para que ahora quieras hacerte la mayor conmigo. –alegó él, fingiendo un bostezo.

La quileute enrojeció en el acto y le propinó un golpe en la cara. Eso provocó que Jared comenzase a reírse como un loco, acompañado por Jacob, Embry y Quil.

–No creo que sea buena idea devolverle el golpe, Paul. –bromeó la voz de Sam Ulley, quien se apoyó en uno de los postes que decoraban el porche de la casa de Leah y Seth.

El efecto de la voz del joven fue inmediato. Paul se giró hacia él, con la mejilla roja aún y el orgullo sufriendo daños muy graves para un adolescente en la edad del pavo. Leah, en cambio, se volvió toda de mantequilla y gelatina y bajó la mirada.

–¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? ¡Súper Samuel al rescate! Mete las narices en tus propios asuntos, no vaya a ser que algún día te quedes sin ellas. –gruñó, recogiendo su pelota del suelo, de arena roja y piedras lisas, y echándose a andar en dirección a Dios sabía dónde.

Jared y los demás le siguieron al unísono, en busca de seguir jugando un rato más a la pelota.

–Leah, Leah. ¿Me dejas ir con ellos? –preguntó Seth, mirando a su hermana haciendo pucheritos. La morena frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, aún azorada.

–Si te llevas algún golpe no pienso consolarte, Seth Clearwater, sabes que juegan como animales.

Manso como un corderito, Seth asintió y echó a correr en pos de Jacob, gritando un alegre "¡Eh, esperadme!". Leah suspiró por lo bajo y se giró, topándose de nuevo con un Sam Ulley de diecisiete años, alto, leonino, con la espalda ancha y la sonrisa más dulce que la de ningún otro.

–Hola. –murmuró, sin saber qué decir. Se sentó en las escaleras de su porche y se colocó el pelo a un lado del cuello.

–Hola.

Recuerda perfectamente cómo se sonrieron.

Ella llevaba una flor blanca en el pelo y sus ojos parecían sonreír siempre. La había visto millones de veces en la reserva, cuando era pequeña y jugaba con todos los niños a incansables partidas de búsqueda de prisioneros, cuando se dedicaba a estampar muñecas sentada en la entrada de su casa y él pasaba con su bici y la llamaba Letonta. La había visto cuando había llorado y cuando había reído, cuando su cuerpo dejó de ser el de una niña pequeña que siempre tenía arañazos y la ropa llena de polvo para ir moldeándose, siguiendo el patrón de la tortura que eran sus piernas dibujándose debajo de la falda de un uniforme escolar o sus pechos, antes inexistentes, que ahora eran más que evidentes bajo las camisolas de verano que usaba para salir por la reserva. La veía pasar sus corredores junto con sus amigas y se la encontraba en la pequeña sala de estudio llena de ventanas, donde estaba tan concentrada que parecía pertenecer a un mundo al que él nunca podría acceder. Era Leah, la chica más bonita de la reserva, con el pelo negro reluciente que llegaba hasta su cadera y ojos marrones, expresivos.

–¿Siempre estáis igual? Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los que siempre están peleándose. –bromeó. Leah se rió y apoyó la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos, encogida en el segundo escalón del porche, como un gato.

–¿Paul? –le entró otro ataque de risa y apretó los labios, intentando ponerse seria. –Creo que preferiría besar a un mandril.

–Entonces buscaré un disfraz de macaco. –confesó él, sin mirarla.

Se quedaron en silencio, ella mirando hacia algún punto que no llegaba a distinguir, él esperando una respuesta. La joven exhaló el aire y se giró hacia él, dudosa.

–¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Él era mayor que ella, conocía a chicas de su curso que hacían que la envidia corroyese sus entrañas de joven de quince años y parecía estar por encima de chiquilladas como noviazgos de instituto. Sam siempre había sido una constante en su vida, desde pequeña hasta entonces. Había estado siempre allí, dos años por encima de ella, serio y respetuoso con todo el mundo. Amable y leal a sus amigos. Le había espiado millones de veces cuando recibía la visita de alguna de sus compañeras de clase y una vez, cuando eran aún unos niños, le había regalado una bolsa de dulces de San Valentín. Creció justificando aquella estupidez con el autoconvencimiento de que ninguno de los dos le había dado gran importancia y siguió haciendo su vida normal, el corazón apretujándose cada vez que lo veía y la mirada perdida cuando alguien hablaba de él delante de ella.

¿Por qué, entonces?

Porque estaba enamorado de ella. Desde siempre, la verdad. Era algo natural, todo aquello. Sam podía ver los caminos que surgían desde la línea cero de sus destinos, caminos que tarde o temprano acabarían encontrándose porque su amor estaba escrito en las estrellas en las que algún día los antiguos Quileutes se dedicaron a leer entre guardia y guardia. ¿Por qué? Porque era tan natural como el mismo respirar, como la luz del sol, como los juegos de sombras que se deshacían todas las tardes en First Beach.

–Porque, sinceramente, me gustaría ser yo quien te besase. –contesto, con voz queda.

Se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca. Tan cerca que le llegaba su olor a jabón, a espuma de afeitar y a calma absoluta. Ella, en cambio, se quedaba por dentro. Apenas había espacio entre los dos y por dios. Se rozaron con las rodillas, con los codos, con la piel de sus brazos, y hasta parecían hablar el lenguaje secreto de la piel de gallina y el nerviosismo de ella contra la sencillez de él.

Primero Sam le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos y luego se besaron. Beso de película francesa, de esas que se ven a oscuras en el salón, arrebujada contra el pecho del chico en cuestión y una manta cubriendo sus pies. Cálido y dulce, Sam sonríe contra sus labios y la obliga a sacar la lengua. Y cuando Leah la mete, él le muerde el labio inferior y el porche, la Push y todo lo demás desaparece. Se acarician los labios, lento, profundo, húmedo. Sus manos le sujetan la cabeza y ella descansa el cuerpo contra él.

A día de hoy los dos recuerdan, una entre lágrimas, el otro corroído por la culpa, cómo podría haber sido todo si la magia no hubiera decidido desligar sus caminos.


End file.
